


Mitch McConnell Gives It to Biden

by Artemis711



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real News RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, Inauguration, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis711/pseuds/Artemis711
Summary: It's Inauguration Day in Washington and the congressional leaders have all gathered to present gifts to the new president. Mitch McConnell has arrived with a gift of his own. President Biden expects something sinister, but is surprised to find McConnell yearning for times they once had.
Relationships: Mitch McConnell & Joe Biden
Kudos: 7





	Mitch McConnell Gives It to Biden

"Well listen, Mr. President," said Mitch McConnell. "I would like to give you a gift from myself, the people of Kentucky, Q, and the entire Republican Caucus."

"Well that's nice of you, Mitch. Really, it is. So what did you bring?" 

"MY REPUBLICAN COCK-OUS! HAW! HAW! HAW! HAW!" laughed Mitch McConnell. That troubling, strained laugh which falls somewhere between a French baker and Emperor Palpatine. 

"Very funny, jack! I figured it would be something like that coming from you. Now let me guess, you're just gonna spend the next four years getting in my way. Blocking my every move," said President Biden.

"Listen old pal, I'm not here to impede. Well, not all the time at least. I just want you to embrace conservative values. And maybe, just maybe, like old times...embrace me?"

"Oh COME ON, Mitch. I'm with Jill now. I can't be getting into that sort of malarkey with you like we did in the 1940s."

"But, do you not miss Mr. Turtle? It always pleased you back then. Remember what you told me? You said you liked how I'd get in you slow and passionately. And I told you, that slow and steady wins the race."

"Awww, come'ere you old tortoise."


End file.
